


Job Security

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin tries to convince Arthur something is wrong.





	Job Security

Merlin lifted the rolled blanket over the saddle as he complained, "I'm telling you it's just wrong."  
  
He accepted Arthur's rolled eyes as a matter of course when the man responded, "It's not wrong."  
  
"There is something eerie about it, Arthur."   
  
"There's something eerie about a man actually doing his job well?"  
  
Merlin paused packing the horse to glare at his king. He resumed his efforts after he noticed the smirk the blond had on his face. "It's just not normal."  
  
"If you're that concerned, then I can just not let you go visit your mum. Then you won't have to worry about George being so good at your job that you don't have one when you come back."  
  
Merlin grinned, "That'll never happen. You'd kill him after two weeks. Even if he can somehow predict precisely the item you need, he's too obsequious."  
  
Arthur grinned back at him, "Big word, there."  
  
Merlin mounted his horse and kept his smile in the face of Arthur's fond mockery. "I'll tell mum you and the others said hello. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He flicked the reins and started off on his first trip to Ealdor in years, looking back over his shoulder at Arthur as he rode, "And I told George you really loved those jokes of his. He told me he has new ones for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, not me. :(


End file.
